Warwick
|-|Warwick= |-|Firefang Warwick= Summary Warwick is a monster who hunts the gray alleys of Zaun. Transformed by agonizing experiments, his body is fused with an intricate system of chambers and pumps, machinery filling his veins with alchemical rage. Bursting out of the shadows, he preys upon those criminals who terrorize the city's depths. Warwick is drawn to blood and driven mad by its scent. None who spills it can escape him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-A Name: Warwick, the Uncaged Wrath of Zaun, the Blood Hunter, The Howler, Subject #1088 Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his late 40s) | At least several thousand years old Classification: Chimera, Manhunter, Vigilante | Infernal Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (His sense of hearing and smell is so enhanced that he can track his target from kilometers away and can follow a blood trail that only consists of a few small drops of blood from a small cut), Rage Power, Regeneration (Low-Mid by reattaching limbs), Life Manipulation (Can steal portions of the opponents life force every time he attacks them), Self-Healing (Via Eternal Hunger and Infinite Duress), Reactive Power Level (The amount he heals for with Eternal Hunger increases the more damage he takes, And the amount of bonus speed he gains from Blood Hunt increases the more damaged the enemy is), Damage Boost (Via Eternal Hunger), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Blood Hunt), Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Via Primal Howl), Statistics Reduction (Via Primal Howl), Damage Reduction (Via Primal Howl), Limited Power Nullification (Via Infinite Duress) |-|Firefang=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (His sense of hearing and smell is so enhanced that he is able to track his target from kilometers away and can follow a blood trail that only consists of a few small drops of blood from a small cut), Rage Power, Regeneration (Low-Mid by reattaching limbs), Large Size (Type 3), Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can steal portions of the opponents life force every time he attacks them), Self-Healing (Via Eternal Hunger and Infinite Duress), Reactive Power Level (The amount he heals for with Eternal Hunger increases the more damage he takes, And the amount of bonus speed he gains from Blood Hunt increases the more damaged the enemy is), Damage Boost (Via Eternal Hunger), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Blood Hunt), Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Via Primal Howl), Statistics Reduction (Via Primal Howl), Damage Reduction (Via Primal Howl), Limited Power Nullification (Via Infinite Duress) Attack Potency Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Mountain level (Large enough to carry an active volcano on his back, dwarfs entire cities to the point where a single claw is larger than a city and his tail alone is capable of wrapping around a city with room to spare, Comparable to Volcanic Wukong, Infernal Nasus, and Infernal Akali) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Chem-Barons that can keep up with Ekko), higher with Blood Hunt and Blood Scent Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak Human | Class T (Capable of carrying an active volcano on his back) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Mountain Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range with claws, Several kilometers with Blood Hunt | Several kilometers due to size Standard Equipment: Augmented Claws, Chem-Tech Implants | None notable Intelligence: Average (While his intelligence is usually clouded by bloodlust, Warwick is a highly skilled hunter and tracker, able to find his prey from only a few drops of blood or a small cut) Weaknesses: His mind is often clouded by bloodlust, causing him to mindlessly attack everyone around him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eternal Hunger:' Warwick's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage on-hit. While below 50% maximum health, Warwick's basic attacks also heal him for the same amount, with the healing tripled while below 25% maximum health. *'Jaws of the Beast:' Warwick Dash dashes to the target enemy and bites them, dealing magic damage, applying on-hit effects and healing himself for a portion of the damage dealt. Warwick can also lock his teeth into his target and use them to swing himself around to their far side. *'Blood Hunt:' Warwick gains bonus attack speed against all enemies below 50% of their maximum health. Enemy champions below that amount are Blood Hunted, granting him out-of-combat bonus movement speed while moving toward them as well as highlighting their position. The bonus movement and attack speed are tripled against enemy champions below 20% maximum health. *'Primal Howl:' Warwick reduces all incoming damage for a few seconds before unleashing a howl, ending the damage reduction in the process, and causes all nearby enemies to flee as well as slowing them. *'Infinite Duress:' Warwick leaps in the target direction, suppressing the first champion he collides with. Warwick then repeatedly mauls the enemy, dealing magic damage and applying on-hit effects. Infinite Duress heals Warwick for all the damage dealt. Key: Base | Firefang Warwick Others Notable Victories: BoBoiBoy (BoBoiBoy) BoBoiBoy's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Brawlers Category:Berserkers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Werewolves Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Chimeras Category:Giants Category:Rage Users Category:Dogs Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Monsters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Life Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magma Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Life Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users